The invention relates to a method for providing a display in a vehicle and to a vehicle that has a display device and in which the proposed method can be carried out.
The wide variety of possible functions associated with the provision of a display that are able to be implemented in a vehicle is rising steadily. Firstly, this requires a very large number of functions to be already provided in a vehicle as standard. Secondly, however, it also results in there being the desire to regularly upgrade the vehicle.
It is known from mobile radio telephones that particular functions can be performed by what are known as applications (“apps”) that can be downloaded onto a mobile radio telephone. Such applications are typically tailored to and executable on a particular type of mobile radio telephone. This also relates to the actuation of a display device, for example the touchscreen.
In a vehicle, the display device is actuated by a control device that matches the functionalities provided on the vehicle as standard. However, it does not necessarily match new functions that are defined later. To date, users have made do with the use of an (internet) browser in order to provide presentations or displays. Normally, however, the presentation in the browser differs greatly from the presentation used otherwise in the system, which results in aesthetic restrictions; it would be desirable to be able to provide a standard presentation. As an alternative to using the browser, there is the remote control of presentation elements that are already existent in the vehicle system. This is also called “Remote HMI”. With this approach, in contrast to the browser, there is a limitation to presentation elements (what are known as “widgets”) that are already existent in the system. It is not possible for graphical presentation elements to be defined freely. Naturally, it is also possible to install new software and to have it executed by the vehicle system. However, this involves the disadvantage that the standard system existent beforehand can be kept free of side effects only with difficulty: by way of example, the subsequently loaded function can impair the rest of the system as a result of malfunctions such as drawing in regions that are not provided for this purpose or demanding memory or power from the processor without limitation.
DE 10 2005 000 653 A1 describes a method and a system for installing software that implements functions of an electronic appliance. In this case, installation-relevant data are received by the appliance via a unidirectional global transmission. The installation-relevant data also have a control script provided, which monitors and independently controls the installation, such as the installation of the data in a particular order.
US 2009/024732 A1 describes a method for communication between a vehicle and a call center. In this case, data can be received from the vehicle in the form of an MMS message, which may have different portions, such as image files, audio files, video files or text-based executable scripts.